Artemis Crock
History Early Life Artemis Crock was born to two members of the League of Assassins, Lawrence Crock ("Alrriadi" or The Athlete) and Paula Nguyen ("Namira" or Tigress), and is the younger sister of Jade Nguyen ("Yabtasim Alquat" or Smiling Cat). During one of their crimes her mother, Paula was crippled and served six years prison, leaving Lawrence to take the fall for her. This left Lawrence to take care of both Artemis and Jade. Lawrence was physically and verbally abusive leading Jade to run away six months after, leaving Artemis to be raised alone. Throughout her life she was also trained by the few League of Assassins members that Lawrence was able to stay in touch with. These consisted of Malcolm Merlyn, Simon Lacroix, Mei Gulong, and Sara Lance. Artemis's father decided to train her in hopes she would one day take on his criminal legacy. He trained her primarily in archer, while swordsman, marksman, and hand-to-hand came secondary. The two sisters who also forced to spare most days. He frequently subjected her to criminal tests such as stealth, code-breaking, and what she is to believe is assassination. A month after Roy Harper abandoned Green Arrow's side, Oliver found a new partner in Artemis Crock. He came across her while partnering up with Batman in Gotham City. She was convinced by her father that Batman was the one who crippled her mother. In an attempt to assassinate Batman alongside her father Sportsmaster. During the fight Batman told her the truth. That her mother was crippled by Ra's Al Ghul after failing her objective. Ra's had planned to kill Paula but felt crippling her was a much more suitable punishment, for she would have to live with it the rest of her life. When finding out the truth she turned on Sportsmaster, partnering with both Batman and Green Arrow. Sportsmaster had escaped leaving her all by herself. Green Arrow decided to take her in. He even gave her a place to stay until her mother was released from prison. Green Arrow asked Paula permission to train Artemis to become a hero. Paula was pleased knowing that this would lead her daughter on a better path and most importantly keep her safe...for the most part. For a few weeks she trained under Green Arrow under a new moniker. For weeks they patrolled Star City, she even became an integral part of Team Arrow. Threat Assessment Resources * Master Archer * Master Albarist * Paraphernalia * Equipment - Trick Arrows * Weapons '''- Bow, Artemis' main weapon was a green compound bow, but as Tigress is a semi-automatic crossbows. Blow Pipe,' As Tigress, Artemis made use of a blow pipe with special darts that puts her victims in a catatonia for hours. Trivia and Notes Trivia * When Artemis first joined Young Justice she claimed to be Green Arrow's niece. * Later in life Will Harper and Artemis become best friends as they lived together,so Will could have assistsance taking care of his daughter/her niece Lian. Notes * This version of Artemis is inspired by ''Young Justice ''and ''Earth-27. Links and References Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Humans Category:Star City Residents Category:Happy Harbor Residents Category:Keystone City Residents Category:Team Arrow Members Category:Young Justice Members Category:Prime Era